


You'll be ok

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Series: Newsies Oneshots [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Really short ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	You'll be ok

**Author's Note:**

> :(

"You'll be ok....You have to.." Bill held him close, fear coursing through his veins. "Kath is gonna be here any minute with help, I promise." "Bill I-" "You're gonna be alright...I-" 

" _Bill._ "

Darcy squeezed his hand "You're gonna be ok, alright?" Bill felt the blood soaking through the tie he'd been holding on the wound "I can't lose you." He whispered, feeling the color drain from his face. Darcy gave him a weak smile "You won't lose me. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll always be here." Bill felt him go cold, and held him closer.

 

By the time Katherine showed up with help, it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
